


Rosémary

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Succubus Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Vampire Loki (Marvel), Virgin Loki (Marvel), Werewolf Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: Happy Halloween ;-)





	Rosémary

西餐厅里播放着欢快的流行音乐，HAPPY HALLOWEEN形状的彩色气球挂成一排。  
元素是鹿角式样的吊顶灯沉重地发散着温和的黄光，人人都称赞设计精妙，恰到好处地融入了餐厅怀旧野性的装修风格。Loki坐在角落的沙发椅里，一言不发地切割着盘中的三分熟惠灵顿牛排。  
鲜艳的血丝闪烁在肉质纹理中，在灯光下熠熠生辉。普通人类始终都过于愚钝，即使如今也一样，年轻的魔物这样想，他们根本看不出那些鹿角不是树脂制作的仿真模型，而是真实的、庞大的公鹿巨角。  
他咬下叉尖上带血的牛肉。  
和平进步的年代，早就不存在魔物和猎魔人没头没脑地杀得你死我活那种生活方式，以血族、恶魔和狼人三大种族为首的魔物集团在经过与人类长达几十年的谈判后，出台了一套完整的相关法案，当时正值魔物世界与人类世界相继遭受战争等重大事件的挫伤时期，双方互相的智慧妥协得以避免了更多的不必要牺牲。法案发展至今也已经通过了十多条修改议案，魔物与人类混居甚至确立婚姻关系都早是常态。人类与魔物互相配合，利用各自自身的特点，也让许多问题的解决变得更加方便。  
于是原本只有魔物和猎魔人出门上街的万圣节前夕彻底变成了全民的魔物文化狂欢，普通人类们也加入到魔物扮演的行列中并乐此不疲。当然这也是猎魔人与魔物治安组织最紧张的时刻，混乱总是容易跟随欢乐而生。Loki的目光不动声色地环顾四周，他并非治安组织人员，只是不想被卷入麻烦当中，  
这家开设在市中心金宫广场角落里的西餐厅年纪和Loki差不多大，是阿萨市颇有名气的魔物聚会中心，同时也对人类顾客有所开放。店主据说是一位血统相当纯正的狼人，日常神龙见首不见尾。  
店外盛装游行的队伍吵吵嚷嚷地经过，短暂地嘈杂了背景音乐的曲调。现在餐厅里正在聚会的客人几乎都是人类，除了靠窗第一个卡座里的那对情侣，女方是一只年幼的地精。当然“年幼”都是相对的，用人类年龄换算，这美丽动人的姑娘说什么也要比坐在她对面的青年大了几十岁。  
Loki收回视线，开始专心对付餐盘里覆盖着芝士和番茄酱的烘烤薯块。  
外脆里嫩的植物茎块在嘴里化开时，美丽的混血魔物再次开始感谢起他素未谋面的魅魔母亲来。混血儿在人类世界里或许会大受欢迎。而在讲究血统原则的魔物世界，尤其是那些老掉牙的巨无霸家族里，一个种族间杂交的混血无异于对家族荣光的一种冒犯，甚至是亵渎。若是双方门当对户也就另当别论，一个家主和一位风尘女子的孩子，则是一点发言权都没有。  
Loki的父亲是最古老的血族族群的现任家主Laufey，而他的母亲是约顿市街头凭借肉体为生的无名魅魔。  
这就是Loki还没完全成年就被赶出族群的根本原因。他被族人带回来就已经是个意外，那些小打小闹的恶作剧只是族内长老除去这个麻烦的完美借口。只不过他并不多么生气或惶恐，指望Loki跪在家族大门前乞求他的长辈们放他回家的情形大概要等到世界末日。小时候流浪街头习惯了人情冷漠和风言风语的混血血族小子早就学会了如何在族外的世界给自己谋生路，他保留了自己Laufeyson的姓氏，但只在必要的时候拿出来做挡箭牌。现在他是阿萨市的合法市民，在当地最有名的大学读完了硕士，主要从事文字工作谋生，偶尔给本地的魔物协会跑跑腿干活。  
Laufey家族出身的血族毕竟和那些随地转化的平民货色天差地别，算得上稀缺资源。  
血族的舌头对除了血液以外的东西都缺乏品鉴能力，但魅魔作为恶魔的一族分支，即使能量获取的主要来源并不是正常食物，也保留了与普通人类类同的味觉体系。对Loki而言，特殊的体质让他的进食选择不仅仅停留在某种物质上。但是最近他陷入一个问题，恶魔一支的血统总是以混乱著称，古老血族则带有其本身的纯粹性和排他性，这就导致他现在很不舒服。  
换句话说，就像是他体内正在发生南北战争。  
Loki很像他的魅魔母亲——按照Laufey的形容——眼睛是一对绿潭，不是纯血血族惯有的红色，柔软的、微微卷曲的黑发，和风情万种的红润的薄唇。Laufey家族瘦削修长的体格让他美得更冷淡高深。早在他在大学学习期间就有人类魔物的男男女女向他示好，只不过这些有的没的的关系最后都无疾而终了。  
Loki用贵族一样的方式优雅地咀嚼食物，人类的烹调艺术品对他来说比大多数寡淡无味的血液更有吸引力。  
低调的年轻血族一般并不会在万圣节前夕出来活动，碍于他的特殊身份可能带来的危险，也有关他不喜喧闹的脾气。但今夜是个例外，Loki本想好好待在自己的公寓里，用偶尔的垃圾食品和无聊肥皂剧度过这段多事的时间，可是他坐不住。一种从未有过的冲动像一条鲜嫩肥美的活鱼引诱一只猫一样拉扯着他，要他加入到这个混乱的、欢乐的、庞大的节日中来。  
理智最终输给了本能。  
他漫无目的地钻进了他的小汽车，在充满着奇形怪状的行人的大街上漫无目的地开，兜兜转转到了金宫广场，Loki感到了一种“饥饿”。  
他拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角，这家西餐厅的菜式以美味正宗闻名，没有辜负寻宝的美人。正餐已经结束，甜点还没有上菜的迹象，Loki用舌尖扫过从牙槽中伸出的獠牙，呻吟一声把自己窝进沙发椅中。  
血族属于冷血动物，店里开着的暖气空调让他有些晕眩，再加上他穿着严实的西服三件套，这让他感到神智昏沉。  
“嗨，”一位服务生穿着的男人穿过人声走到他桌边，将一杯淡红色的液体放到Loki面前，“这位先生，您看起来不是很舒服？”  
Loki眯缝着眼睛，视线略微模糊：“我记得我并没有点任何饮料，先生。您是不是上错菜了？”  
“并不是，这是我个人对您的一点心意。”来者也不尴尬，大大方方地弯腰倚靠在桌边，他身上流淌出的热量让Loki更不习惯，“如果可以，我想请您收下？”  
那杯颜色粉嫩的液体中并没有明显的魔力元素或有危险的物质，如果并非来者不善，这更像是一个搭讪的开场白。Loki打起精神，对方满头金发、体格健壮、脸庞英俊，对着他露出友善的笑容。  
“…Thor Odinson？”他沉吟了几秒，拿过那杯饮料。  
对方的蓝眼睛亮了一下：“您认识我？”  
“是的，”不管如何Loki都不会让自己陷入一种被动的局面，“您的鼎鼎大名想必在整个魔物世界都应该无人不知。”  
他浅浅地抿一口这位赫赫有名的金发狼人送给他的礼物，入口香甜滋润，酒精的酸麻和辛辣又在回味中丝丝缕缕地攀缘而上，夹杂着一股熟悉而陌生的感觉隐隐约约地搔动着属于魔物本能的神经。  
这只狼人在酒里加了他自己的血。  
“那么我想，彼此彼此？”这个大块头的笑容看上去就和他本人一样又烫又辣，“恕我冒犯，您应该是Loki Laufeyson，Laufey家族唯一那位混血的子嗣？”  
Odin家族和Laufey家族在历史上曾有过互相不待见的时期。“他们可不愿意承认Laufey家族有过这样的败类，混血从来不受待见。”不得不承认这狼人公子哥调酒的手艺像他的厨艺一样出色，Loki试着保持矜持地多喝了几口。或许因为他从来没尝过狼人的血。  
“学会与时俱进很有必要，否则他们就不会损失您。”Thor试着靠他更近了些。  
“这样，不如我们都开诚布公一点，先生？”Loki踏出了探戈的第一步。  
那个笑容更明媚了，但没有刺眼的感觉：“好，那么我能邀请您和我共度一个夜晚吗？我以我魔物治安组织阿萨市分部荣誉部长的身份担保您的自由和安全不受侵犯。”  
Loki喝下满满一口酒，思索了片刻：“我的荣幸。”

 

他们从接吻开始。  
Loki没有收起自己的獠牙，而Thor将这视为一种挑衅。他们身高相当，血统地位类似，谁也不能彻底制服谁，于是在纠缠中倒在床上，织物发出咕噜声响——这位公子哥的客房里放的是水床，他们的重量深陷其中。  
狼人的体温比普通人类更高，但Loki必须承认他其实并不讨厌这样的感觉。他喘着气，把自己放平，试着交出主动权：“你调查过我，对吗？”  
“是的，”Thor回答得很干脆，他脱掉了Loki仅剩的贴身衬衫，开始抚摸那些恰到好处的、凉丝丝的肌肉，引出几声低沉的呻吟，“所以，我想你应该对你自己现在的状况有些困惑，我说的对吗？”  
“嗯…”Loki的低喘很勾人，是那种不加以刻意掩饰的深邃和沉闷，如同无垠深海愈黑暗愈让人想要一探究竟，他眯着他美丽的绿色翡翠，“你的意思是，你可以帮我解决这个问题？”  
Thor保持坦诚：“如果正如我想的那样，”他低下头去亲吻Loki的肚脐，伸出舌头舔弄打转，把那块温凉的皮肤变得热烈，“我想你也不会介意？”  
Loki配合地让Thor一并脱掉了他的西裤和内裤，露出半硬的阴茎和已经湿润的花唇：“能让金狼世家未来的继承人伺候我，我可是高兴都来不及。”  
他的魅魔血统赋予他两性兼备的体征，以此类推，这异常的状态应该也是一同遗留的母爱。  
Thor露出惊叹的表情，近乎虔诚地低下头吻了一下取代了正常会阴部位的女性器官：“天…这才是奇迹，果然和我想象的一样，你太棒了Loki，我忍不住…”他试着舔舐那块柔软的组织，Loki发出了一声惊叫，双腿打着颤更分开了些。  
“你从没和别人做过吗？”Thor把那双修长的腿架到自己肩膀上，一只手抚慰Loki翘起的阴茎，另一边则轻轻搔刮着初经人事的阴穴，潮湿的触感随着他的挑逗逐渐升温。血族的身体摸上去凉凉的，而他将会把Loki操成正常人类体温的事实忍不住让壮年狼人更加兴奋。  
“没有，体质特殊，我只自己用手指试过一次…”Loki呻吟着回答，Thor对他而言滚热的手抚摸着他就像在他身体上种下火种，逐渐烧成燎原的狂野，“所以我这是怎么回事…？”  
“也许是魅魔血统导致的发情期…”Thor试着往那个狭小的入口探进一个指节，环绕而来的柔软紧致让他头皮发麻，“纯血的魅魔这个时期对性交和精液有着大量的需求，你是混血，影响没有那么强烈，但这看上去引发了你的血族血统的暴动，所以你会感觉很糟糕…”他继续进入得更深，勾动手指寻找Loki的敏感点，“魔力内耗会让你虚弱，想要解决发情期必须进行性行为，而精液会让你增加能量摄入。”  
“听起来我应该让你按着我干一晚上，直到我再也吃不下精液，被你操大肚子。”流动的水波像一座囚牢，欲望被满足的快感让Loki直不起腰。  
“如果你愿意，我的确想这样做。”Thor亲吻他的大腿内侧，进入Loki体内的手指增加到两根，模仿着交合进出，带出晶亮的体液和逐渐鼓胀的花蕊。  
“你可是保证了我的自由的。…”  
“所以是如果你愿意的话。”Thor并不是在开玩笑的样子，这让Loki感到一点微妙的心安，他开始配合地轻轻摇动身体，在Thor加入第三根手指，巧力揉弄他的阴茎后惊叫着射了出来。  
“感觉好些了吗？”Thor收回手，解开自己的裤子，握住勃发的雄具抵在花口慢慢地进入其中。  
“噢撒旦啊，你好大…”Loki发出柔软的喘息，迎着Thor的动作主动抬胯吃下那只庞大的野兽——真实的，滚烫的，进入了他的身体，像是烧红的刑具开始它的责罚，却让他神魂颠倒。  
“疼吗？”Thor关切道，他的额头上闪着细细的汗。  
Loki摇摇头，低吟变得甜润：“进来，我饿。”  
Thor把Loki的腿压得更开，这个动作让他的阴茎深入得更多了些。他伏身把自己的肩膀送到他嘴边：“如果疼的话就咬。”  
滚动着喉结，压低声音，狼人保留着最后的克制。  
吸血鬼尖锐的獠牙触碰到皮肤上，在一层肉膜撕裂的瞬间刺进了肌肉中。  
Thor被肩上地疼痛猛地刺激，没有克制力度一声低吼把自己整根没入。Loki发出含在喉中的碎裂尖叫，在Thor安慰的抚摸下微微颤抖，松开了嘴舔舐伤口，抱紧了他的后背。  
有谁咕哝了一两句话，但那没那么重要。Thor开始缓慢地抽送，频率堪称温柔，Loki迎合地扭动腰肢。被困在床榻中的水随之产生波动，一瞬间的疼痛在沧海桑田被抚平，无穷无尽的洪水与猛兽才是生命的终极代表。  
狼人攥紧了吸血鬼，滚烫的血液淌入凉冷的咽喉。

“以及，你到底在给我的酒里放了什么？”  
说这句话的时候，Loki坐在Thor怀里，戴着眼镜，上身披着衬衫，手里捧着一本Thor收藏的魔物史学，两条腿却大张如最不知廉耻的娼妓，半硬的阴茎贴在腿根，湿软的女穴被紫红色的粗硕阳物塞得满满当当。  
“那是我珍藏的玫红葡萄酒，再加了点我亲手种的迷迭香做的甜露。”Thor一手托着Loki的腿根，一手在他的后穴里抽插。这种荒淫无度的生活他们已经无形中默契地共度了三天，也没有谁主动提出结束或改变。  
他开始连续按压Loki的前列腺，身体敏感的小美人几秒钟就败下阵来，把书合起来放到一边，咬上Thor凑过去的嘴唇。前后夹击下Loki很快就熬不住射了出来，Thor温热的精液也留在了他体内。  
“我吃饱了。”Loki发出舒服的叹息，仍然默许Thor留在他的穴内。长时间的交媾让他的体温一直保持在较高的状态，整个人像被蒸熟的水果发出多汁甜美的香气。  
“饭量不小。”Thor玩笑般说。  
“抱我去床上。”  
于是Thor保持着插入的状态把他的美人抱上了床，继续将他们的春宵一刻无限延长。糜烂的性交将Loki的身体变得荒淫无度，从没和魅魔之类生物深度交流过的狼人第一次见识到了一被插入就会高潮的女阴，颤抖的穴肉紧紧地咬着他不肯松口。算来算去，三天之内Thor的阴茎不在Loki身体里时间总计大概不超过七个小时。小美人的男性器官到最后疲劳得只能软着吐白水，于是洪水只能灭世一次再一次。  
他们再一次纠缠到夜幕降临，头部叩到宫口喷吐着生命的延续，Loki承受着再一次的顶峰，又一口咬在Thor胸口上。  
狼人一声痛呼，报复似的把自己的性器全根拔出。失去食物的小口湿淋淋地翕张，魔鬼的尖牙却更深地攫紧了他的猎物。Loki用一种狂暴的力量撕扯着Thor，辛辣的血染红了他的嘴唇。  
“Loki！”Thor痛得一头金发都要炸开，他拼尽全力才把Loki的脑袋从自己身上扯开。  
这一切的源头用舌尖圆润地扫过沾着血丝的獠牙，绿宝石熠熠生辉：“怎么，我是Laufey家族的当代第六位法定继承人，我要给我的血奴留下标记，这有问题吗？”

 

[1]Rosé指玫红葡萄酒；Rosemary指迷迭香，仅以植物献给流景老师


End file.
